


Places

by Emmalyn2233



Series: Dark Places - TO [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyn2233/pseuds/Emmalyn2233
Summary: Rosabella is a 700 year old vampire, she was in love with Kol Mikaelson until he was daggered - and that's when she puts her humanity off. Rosabella, knew that putting her humanity off was a bad idea, but at the time - it was the best she had come up with.700 years later, Kol is back - out of his box and ready to find the girl he had deeply feel in love with - but what happens when he finds her with her humanity on but Dancing with males that, weren't him - he felt a deep resentment against them for grinding up against her.So he watches from afar, before her neck is snapped and is almost fed on by a younger vampire. With that thought, Kol becomes her saving grace and saves her from getting killed and brings her back to the compound. Will he get her to turn her humanity back on? Or will he only be a slither of her memory?





	Places

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN AU AND WILL NOT FOLLOW THE PLOT OF THE ORIGINALS BUT IT'S AFTER DAVINA RESURRECTED KOL INTO HIS ORIGINAL VAMPIRE BODY.

**NEW ENGLAND: 700 YEARS AGO. 1300, 8.08AM**

_i woke up with a groan, Kol's arms were wrapped tightly around my body - before I felt him push his lips against my bare back, "Morning darling," He said, kissing under my ear. I slithered into his back, and he smirked - feeling him smirk, I flipped around in his arms before pushing my lips to his - he grinned before running his hands through my hair._

_"I could get used to that," He whispered, kissing me again._

_"Morning breath," I said, pushing him away from me - and he fell onto the floor._

_"Darling," He groaned, his fangs protruding from his gums and I smirked - I've always wanted to be what he was, so I held out my arm "Rosabella, I've said no for multiple times." He said and I pouted._

_"Please?" I whined, and he sighed - his eyes looking into mine for any kind of rejection or confusion._

_"Fine, but only because I love you." He said, before walking over to me and biting down onto his wrist and held it out to me. I grabbed his arm, causing him to chuckle and put it in my mouth as the metallic sort of liquid dripped down my lips."This is going to hurt darling," He warned before snapping my neck, and everything went black - I awoke a few hours later with the need for blood._

_"What time is it?" I asked, and Kol held my hand tightly._

_"3.30PM." He said, running his hand through his black hair - I gripped his wrist and he smirked, knowing I was feeling the effects of the blood lust. "Here," He said, before biting down onto his wrist again - and I sucked onto his arm as he let his fingers run through my hair as he pulled me closer to him._

* * *

_The Mikaelson ball was in full swing, Me and Kol were in the middle of the dance floor swinging together - when Rebekah came over to me. "I need to borrow her Kol," Rebekah said, and Kol groaned - keeping his arms tightly wound around me. I chuckled, kissing him on the cheek._

_"Don't be such a big baby, I'll be back soon." I said, and he nodded - before kissing me._

_"Come on love, let's go." Rebekah said, throwing one more guilty look at her older brother - before dragging me away. This left me to cock a brow at her and she turned to look at me._

_"We love you okay?" She said, as she handed me something. "I want you to always remember that we care about you," She said, pushing one of my hairs away from my face and I nodded. "Turn around love," She said, and I did - she put something cold around my neck._

_"I'm so sorry," She whispered, before my neck was snapped again. I was only a 1 year old vampire, but it hurt like hell._

* * *

_They were gone, long gone - Kol was too, I fell to the floor before deciding. "Switch them off Rosabella," I whispered, and that's exactly what I did. I switched my emotions off and they weren't going on anytime soon._

 


End file.
